The Chronicles Of Narnia, The Heir
by mad.author.omg
Summary: Edmund and Lucy Penesie return to Narnia with a new friend, Elizabeth Reynolds. But she doesn't know her full identity,she only remembers little about her past.Can Edmund and Lucy trust her? Is Narnia safe?This isnt a sequel but it refers to past stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is an idea Ive had for a while now and wanted to share it, I dont know how this will go down but please read and give me reviews:)Sorry for any mistakes.**

The sun set over the horizon as Elizabeth and Edmund walked hand in hand on the soft white sand. They wern't talking much as they had talked all day, and Edmund was struggling to bring up a particular subject. He took a stab at it;

"So...um its getting cold.." He muttered.

"Yeah it is, I don't like the cold much" Elizabeth answered. "Its too...cold."

**..Here we go..**He thought.

"Yeah me neither... The first time I went to Narnia it was winter, we had to wear these big fur coats we found in the wardrobe." He said.

"Where?" She asked. "What Wardrobe?"

"Um.. Narnia..Its this place, well more like a land - a magical one..."

"Oh, and is this place ... real..?" She looked away as if ashamed of something.

"You think I'm making it up?" He was slightly saddened by her lack of belief.

"Well you know ...magic doesn't exactly exist.."

"You'd be surprised, and I can't believe you don't believe me! I'm king of Narnia, I swear I am, Me Peter Susan and Lucy! Peter's the high king." Edmund was showing signs of anger and sadness.

Elizabeth decided to leave it at that - not wanting to bring up her own secrets. Edmund had hoped that Elizabeth would believe him or even be impressed by his tales of being king, but no...

The sun was completely gone now and the stars were starting to appear, it was one of those moments that you hoped would last forever.

They continued to walk hand in hand but the awkwardness was clearly there.

"The beach is starting to end .. Your dad will never let me see you again if I get you home late again." Edmund chuckled as they both imagined Mr Reynolds's fat face turning red.

"I suppose so, Same time tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked, smiling at Edmund's handsome face.

"How bout we do something different tomorrow?"

"Like...?" She was starting to become weary of his mentions of Narnia. He wasn't going to bring her there so early in their relationship was he? If he even knew how to get there. They've only been seeing each other a few weeks. She couldn't risk him finding out her secret.

"Maybe you and your parents could come to our house for lunch...?" He asked very slowly as if not sure of Elizabeth's reaction.

"Lunch? With your parents?" Elizabeth was unsure of her parents meeting the Penesie's, they were so rich and Edmund's father was a soldier who fought in the war. Her father was just a watch-maker and mother was a house cleaner.

"Whats wrong with that...?"

"Nothing! I'm just weary of how your parents will take to me and my family..."

"Don't worry, Ive told them about you and they seem to like what they hear.. do you not want to go or something?" Edmund felt a little down.

"OK so tomorrow at 1? It'll take some convincing to get them down, but I'll manage. Ellie won't be there though."

"Susan or Peter wont be there either..." Edmund wanted their families to get to know each other because he was certain he wanted to marry her. "But please come ..."

"Yes of course I'm going to come! I wouldnt miss it for the world" Elizabeth smiled and kissed Edmund on the cheek.

Edmund blushed slightly and turned to leave bidding Elizabeth good-bye.

*Tomorrow's the day .. She has to believe me.. she has to..*


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund and Lucy were talking quietly on the bench in the front garden of their home.

"You cant bring her! Aslan hasn't been in contact with us for a year now! " Lucy protested.

"Well maybe he hasnt brought us there because there was nothing to be there for. Now we have a reason!" Edmund tried his very best to convince her it was the right decision.

They had just eaten lunch with the Reynolds, and its safe to say it went rather well untill Edmund , Lucy and their parents saw who Elizabeth's mother was.

Their maid.

This explains the relectuancy of Mrs. Reynolds when Elizabeth asked them to lunch at the Penesie household.

"No, I prefer not to go there, please respect my wishes Elizabeth." She had said, but Elizabeth didn't stop there. All night she tried to convince them untill her father (who had a soft spot for her) talked her mother 'round.

Elizabeth never told Edmund the occupation of her parents or that she was adopted by them, she didn't share her secrets well. She always felt so guilty as Edmund was so open to her but she could never return his honesty. There was defenitly tension around the table during lunch, but it seemed to have faded by their last cup of tea.

"So tell me again sir, how much is this collection of watches worth?" Asked Mr. Penesie, holdng out a briefcase filled with fine watches to Mr. Reynolds.

"Well right now its worth a couple of hundred, but i garantee in a few years it'll be worth alot more, you see theis particular watch brand is slowing its production down I've a hunch it will stop production very shortly, 3 years should do it." Mr Reynolds gave advice about watches while Mrs. Penesie talked to Mrs. Reynolds aboout normal things instead of cleaning, for once.

"Yes the old woman down the road, her son! To think I was going to set my Susan up with him! Then he goes and gets himself locked up!"

"Well I never!"

The two women gossip for what seems a lifetime so the children take a walk outside.

"Elizabeth do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Edmund began.

"Yes about ...Narnia.." Elizabeth replied, glancing a look at Lucy.

"Well its true, isn't it Lucy?" Edmund pleaded.

"Y...Yes" Lucy replied. She didnt quite like the idea of someone other than them knowing about her favourite place in the world.

"I believe you Edmund.." Elizabeth muttered, but neither of them heard her.

"Why did you say its real in such an unbelieving way Lucy?" Edmund whispered agresively to his sister. "You know I want her to believe me and she never will if you say its not real"

"I didnt say it wasn't real Ed, I just answered like you asked me to!"

"Well you could of at least said it more convincingly!"

Elizabeth repeated what she said 3 times but the siblings were too busy took a deep breath and shouted out.

"I SAID I BELIEVE YOU!" She exclaimed.

Lucy and Edmund were stunned by her sudden out burst. Then Edmunds face cracked into a huge grin.

"I knew you would! What made you believe me?" He asked.

"I just realised that you would never lie to me..." Elizabeth was ready to tell him, tell them both. "I have something to tell you..."

The siblings moved an inch .

"I ... I'm ..I've.." But however Elizabeth tried she couldn't find the right words to begin with.

If she couldn't tell him something like this then how would their relationship survive?

"Ok I've been... keeping something from you..and I think nows the time to tell you..." She began once more. " Narnia is where...I...I..." - "LIZZIE!" Elizabeth was cut off by the shrill of her mothers voice calling her name. She didnt like being called Lizzie , it made her feel like a pet Lizard, ironicly she'd rather be called Liz or El.

Her fat father came bouncing down the garden with a smile on his face for once.

"Come on you, time to go!" The children noticed the happiness in his voice and wondered wether their families have become friends.

Elizabeth turned to go but Edmund caught her arm.

"Narnia is where you what Liz?" His eyes pierced hers and for a moment she thought he could see right through her secrets.

"Where I ...um ..would like to go some day...yeah." She answered, she wasnt the most convincing liar but Edmund loved her so much that he never doubted her.

"Bye Lucy, bye Edmund." She bid them goodbye and gave Edmund a slight kiss on the cheek, before turning, trying to hide the tear that was trying to escape.

Lucy and Edmund sat in the garden talking about Narnia for a few hours, talking about how first it was the wardrobe then it was the train station.

"What will it be this time?" Edmund wondered. He was desperate to share Narnia with Elizabeth.

"I dont know, but how would Aslan take to Her being there?" Lucy replied.

"Her names Elizabeth and just because you dont like her doesnt mean you cant say her name. Aslan would love to meet her, shes great!"

"Yeah ... Great .. I just have a feeling about her."

"Children!" The siblings mother called them from the kitchen where tea was being served. They turned to leave the garden but suddenly stopped. They had both heard it, distant but there. It was a sound they have heard before.

The sound of a lions roar.

Aslan's roar.

"Its starting." Lucy whispered as the children looked around into the surrounding forest."I can feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I must apoligise at this point I have infact misspelt Edmund and Lucy's family name. It is Pevensie not Penesie. Also I realise I have grammer and spelling problems too, Bear with me as I improve:)**

The sun cracked through a gap in the curtains, as if saying 'Good Morning' to the girl awaking suddenly in the bed next to the window. It was bright and strong, a good sign for the rest of the day. Lucy twisted and turned trying to get back to sleep but memories of her dream kept her thinking.

She had been running through a forest filled with fields upoun fields of poppys. She was being chased by men in swords, something that only happened in Narnia. As she neared a frozen river she heard a roar. As one foot stepped onto the ice, a magestic figure leaped over her head. She placed both feet on the ice whilst turning her body to see what had jumped so high. Her eyes widened as she saw it was Aslan, protecting her from the men with swords. They retreated at once sprinting through the trees and fields.

'Daughter of Eve...its time' The lion had smoothly said.

But just as Lucy called out to Aslan , she fell through the ice, causing the adrenilan of the accident to abruptly wake her up.

The breakfast table was full of chatter from the childrens parents, but none from the children. Edmund was thinkning of how Susan and Peter would take to his plan

of bringing Elizabeth to Narnia. He was sure Susan would aprove, Peter on the other hand might take to Lucy's side. If they weren't returning to Narnia did that mean he was high king?

The older siblings were at University they vowed never to return to Narnia, but how could they not return to such a magical place?

Lucy was still thinking of her dream, what did it mean? If it was time then wouldn't she have woken up in Narnia? Did Aslan expect herself and Edmund to search for a way to Narnia? It could be anywhere, its not like they can enter every wardrobe or train station in the area. Why was this so hard!

Lucy was also debating wether or not to tell Edmund about her dream. If she did, he would fetch '_her_ ' and tag her along with them. She'd be asking questions every 5 minutes.

But if she didn't, eventually he would find out when they ended up in Narnia.

Finally Lucy gave up and decided to tell Edmund, she waited until their parents left for London City. Edmund was lying stomach - down outside on the grass, moving his hand over the meadow softly. Lucy krept up next to him slowly and lay opposite him, their faces only a few inches apart.

"So.. sleep well? " She asked her brother.

"Yeah guess so, had a strange dream though." Edmund replied.

"Yeah? About what?" Lucy was certain his dream would be the same as hers, maybe all the siblings had the exact same dream last night. Suddely she had a hint of excitment in her.

"Well I was running through town being chased by Peter on a bicycle... I know strange"

"Oh..."

"Why do you sound disapointed?"

"Nothing I was hoping for something more ...interesting.."

Lucy felt sad, she was sure Aslan would contact the four of them. Was she that important that he only contacted her?

"Lets go to town. Im quite bored here." Edmund suggested, getting up and dusting down his clothes.

"Yeah, why not."

The two children walked through the streets full of shops, bumping into a number of people. Then Edmund saw her, Elizabeth, she was looking in the bakers window with a smile on her face. He ran up to her and frightened her, as she spun around the wind caught her hat and blew it down the street, it landed just by Lucy's feet.

Lucy bend down and picked it up, as she walked towards Edmund and Elizabeth, Lucy took a look at them. they didnt seem the type to be together.

Edmund was tall and slim with dark hair pale skin sharp brown eyes. Where as Elizabeth was tall and slender wit dark-ish blonde hair, pale skin and amazing blue eyes.

The more Lucy thought about them being together the more she came to like her. Which was bad for her.

Lucy handed Elizabeth her hat.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said to her. When she smiled her eyes lit up even more.

"We were just on our way to the forest to have a picnic, would you like to come?" Edmund asked Elizabeth but before she could answer Lucy cut in.

"Were we? I cant remember deciding that." Lucy sounded slightly angry but tried to hide it.

"Yes that would be nice, and i'll get to spend more time with Lucy - we have to get to know eachother!" Elizabeth seemed very enthusiastic about the idea, Lucy on the other hand didnt seem too keen.

So the three set off towards the grocers to get some food for the picnic. They picked up some egg salad sandwiches,apples and grape juice, and set off to the forest.

The begining of the wood was beautiful, it was well kept and nice flowers grew.

"I know the perfect place to go." said Elizabeth.

They followed her through the forest, deeper they went the more untidy it seemed to get. Just as Edmund was begining to complain, they arrived.

It was a waterfall, not big or huge, it was small. Small but beautiful. The water fell from a small hill into a pond, big enough to swim in, the water seemed to glisten with the rays of sun coming through the leaves and trees.

There was green green grass, and navy rocks surrounding the water.

"This place is beautiful..." Gasped Lucy .

The children climbed to the top of the waterfall and noticed that the water seemed to come from nowhere. They could not see an origin.

"How deep is this?" Asked Edmund.

"Deep enough, I swam in it pleanty of times." Answered Elizabeth.

The three children looked at eachother as if thinking the same thing. Then as if something pushed them they jumped into the water with glee.

They landed very deep in the water, tehy swam to the top, and what they saw was amazing.

They weren't in the forest anymore. This wood was beautiful, well kept and very green.

This wood was in Narnia.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is amazing!" Cried Elizabeth, she stepped over tree stumps and walked slowly towards the trees, who seemed to move with the sounds of birds singing.

"Its been so long, I cant believe we're here!" Lucy exclaimed, taking off through the forest.

Edmund walked over to Elizabeth and took her hand in his.

"Well?" Edmund smiled.

"Wow... Its amazing. Nothing like I'd have imagined." Elizabeth said.

"Guys!" Lucy called from a distance.

The two took off in the direction of Lucy's voice. They ran up to Lucy and before they even asked they knew why they had been called. The three were looking out over a cliff onto a beach, but it wasn't like anything the siblings had seen before. There wasn't beautiful white sand or sparkling blue water, there was dark grey sand and dull green murky water. It was nothing that should be in Narnia. Even the sky was a different colour to the one they had seen just moments ago.

"This isn't exactly pretty..." Muttered Elizabeth.

"Its as if a storm is in the making. Its never _rained_ in Narnia before has it?" Asked Lucy, she was beggining to get that bad feeling again, just like the one she had about Elizabeth.

"If it snowed then it can rain Lucy, I'm sure its nothing come on." Edmund answered taking Elizabeth's hand.

They walked through the forest occasionally glancing over their shoulders, they had a feeling they were being watched.

Elizabeth couldn't get over the feeling she had when walking through Narnia, as if it was joy and magic. Her Mum and Dad would never believe where she was. It was like it was a dream.

Suddenly there was a noise near a big bunch of trees, and out popped a Centaur. Elizabeth screamed and jumped back. He was gorgeous, not that Elizabeth had ever seen one before, but his brown fur seemed to shine with the patches of light on his horse like body coming through the trees. The beard on his face was musky brown while his hair was dirty blond. He had a rather beautiful face.

"Hello there." Lucy said whilst bowing to the creature.

"It is not you that should be bowing your highness." Said the centaur putting a hand out to stop Lucy and bowed himself.

"You are?" Asked Lucy.

"My name is Sky. Originally Vedreion Star Eyes. The others will be happy you have returned. But I do not recognise this daughter of Eve."

"This is Lady Elizabeth." Edmund said proudly.

"You all must come this way at once." Sky lead the children through the trees and over a small hill to where a large camp was in the making. Tents and wooden shelters were constructed.

Creatures that shouldn't have existed where starting fires and building shelters. While Dwarves of some sort were helping to build small houses out of branches or trees. It was like a sight from a happy labour camp. Other creatures were gathered round a blazing fire chatting merrily.

"I'm glad you came." A small beaver sorrily said to the kids. "A new prophecy has been found. You might want to take a look at this."

The beaver took the kids into one of the small tents towards a table with an open scroll laid out on it.

On the scroll both surprised and confused the kids. On it was a picture, quite like one from ancient Egypt. It showed a Queen over powering the was a cruel picture the Narnians were being en slaved. Forced to do hard labour while she sits on her throne of ice.

But the one thing that surprised them most of all, is how the Queen looked a lot like Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's odd.." Elizabeth broke the silence and looked worried towards the beaver who had lead them in.

"Is it?" Cracked Lucy sarcastically. "I knew I had a feeling about her Ed."

Edmund 's eyes darted from each person in the room back to the scroll.

"Look, just because it _looks_ like Liz doesn't mean it is. She's never even been here before how can it be?" Edmund tried to convince himself but a small part of him wanted to believe that Lucy was right.

Elizabeth was starting to get scared now. She had hoped for more time before she had to tell Ed, but time didn't seem to be on her side.

_**If I just act as if I don't have a clue whats going on then maybe I can wait it out.** _She thought, although the plan was risky in itself.

"Liz?" Elizabeth was drawn back to earth as Edmund called her name. "What do you think?"

"I ... am confused... How could that picture tell the future? Who drew it? Maybe I have an evil twin... ha ha.." Elizabeth realised it was no time for jokes but she tried to clear the air with a small chuckle.

"This is why you were called. Word is getting around about war. Most Narnian's have fled the land, it is said that one daughter of Eve and one son of Adam will be defeated by a _half_ daughter of Eve." The beaver said quietly.

"A half daughter? Like half human half...witch?" Asked Lucy.

"Well I don't know it could be half human, half something else." Replied the beaver.

"Don't you see Edmund, Liz isn't telling us the whole truth! Its her we will be defeated by I know it!" Lucy said in a hush whisper, but Elizabeth heard and decided to get defensive.

"How dare you! You don't even know me, Ive never heard of any _prophecy_ before. Why don't you just start looking elsewhere!" With that Elizabeth ripped from the tent at top speed and headed to the trees.

"Now look what you've done!" Cried Edmund. "Liz wait!"

Edmund flew from the tent in an attempt to catch Elizabeth but had no idea which way she went.

Elizabeth ran hard through the woods and stopped on the banks of a gentle river. She had no idea what to do. If she told Edmund then he might not want anything to do with her again, but if she doesn't then he finds out on his own, then she's in for it. Either way she's going down.

Elizabeth bent down and splashed cold fresh water on her face before getting up and trying to figure out which way she came.

She wandered for a while through the trees hoping she'd get lucky and find camp. Whilst she walked she began to think.

_**Was that picture really me? I cant take over Narnia! Maybe it was __**her**__ and not me. I don't know.. Look just because some man with a grey beard living in a cave drew a girl that __**looked**__ like me doesn't mean it is.**_

Eventually Elizabeth could hear the chatter of camp and headed in the direction of the tent she had just ran from.

"They're you are!" Edmund cried.

"Here I am..." Elizabeth forced a smile, though she didn't feel much like smiling.

Edmund reached out for a hug but Elizabeth drew back and muttered something about apologising to Lucy. They walked into the opening of the tent and first thing they saw was Lucy's scowl.

"Back to take over Narnia?" she said sarcastically, turning away to continue chatting with the beaver.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know how this looks and I would have thought the same if I were you." It pained Elizabeth to say those words to a girl that hated her.

Lucy let out a small "Fine" before rolling back up the scroll.

"Now that thats cleared up, lets get cracking on the mystery of the future of Narnia." Edmund smiled and took Elizabeth's hand in his.

Every moment that Edmund and Lucy were in Narnia without Susan or Peter, Edmund felt a little more like high king. He was sure that Peter wouldn't point fingers at people before he knew all the facts and possibilities. However much he denied it, Edmund was trying to Lucy and Edmund spent most of the afternoon discussing weapons in-case of attack and trying to decide whether or not to try contact Aslan.

Halfway during this meeting Elizabeth decided to take a walk through camp. Not being good with a hammer, she didn't offer her help. Although she did help a beardless dwarf plait two ropes together.

At the other end of the camp Elizabeth noticed a small child sitting on a log. He looked no more than five years old. Elizabeth made her way over to him cautiously.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth what's your name?" She asked while sitting next to him.

The boy's head whipped around and stared at Elizabeth right in the eyes. Suddenly a sharp voice rang in Elizabeth's head, it was so high pitched that Elizabeth winced at the pain. And she knew it was the boy.

"The heir is returning."

Elizabeth was drawn back to the forest. But the child was gone from beside her.

**_The HEIR is returning? What?** _She thought.

"You OK?" Edmund asked a shaken Elizabeth.

"Yeah..." She replied.

It all added up, the scroll, the boy, the feeling Lucy had. It was happening again.

"Narnia could really use Aslan right now." Elizabeth whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating frequently guys, I have to juggle school work and a part time job whilst writing so be patient thanks, also I am reffering to the books and not the movies when telling Edmunds tale :)**

The next few days were made up mostly of working and discussing the future of Narnia. Elizabeth tried to help as much as she could but there was only so much she could actually do. Elizabeth was given clean clothes by one of the dwarves on the second day, so she decided to go back to the river and freshen up as her last bath was two days ago.

On the way to the river Elizabeth marked each tree with a blade Edmund had given her for protection, so she could find her way back to camp easily. Elizabeth was given a large hand towel for drying off. Elizabeth didn't see why everyone was fretting over the _posibility_ of war. How could there be a war in such a beautiful place? She had no hesitation in mentioning this to Edmund but all he ever said was. "If only you had been through what we were, you'd understand." This rather annoyed Elizabeth, it made her feel as though she wasn't meant to be here, the way Lucy made her feel sometimes. Although Lucy was coming around too. Just yesterday she had a _heart to heart_ with Elizabeth. A huge step in getting along better. But just as soon as it started she was back to her normal self again, ignorant towards Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth reached the river she began to hear birds sing. She hung the towel on a tree branch not even a meter away from the bank of the gently flowing river. She decided to lay the blade on the banks just to be safe, as she began to undress she felt a little un-nerved, she really wished Lucy had said yes to her proposal of them going together.

Elizabeth decided to leave her under garments on, as to be sure no one passing by would get an eyeful. After Elizabeth dried herself she got into the new clothes the dwarfe gave her. They were a blouse kind of shirt, brown velvet trousers which Elizabeth tucked into boots, which came up just under her knee, it fit her perfectly. She also wanted to dry her hair by sunlight rather than towel. Elizabeth didn't exactly feel comfortable wearing trousers, she felt rather boy-ish, she was used to bright flowing dresses and shoes.

Elizabeth could suddenlly hear a ruffling sort of noise behind her. As if someone was walking on leaves. Her head snapped around and she pointed the blade but standing on front of her was Edmund.

"Hey now...its only me." He said sarcastically. "Your looking fresh."

"Thats 'cos I am." Elizabeth said. "I don't know why you had to sneak up on me like that, a simple warning would have been nice."

"Oh, why so snappy?"

"You just scared me is all."

"Well Im sorry, are you hungry? Mrs. Beaver's serving fish soon."

Elizabeth, who's stomach twisted at the thought of more over cooked fish, took Edmund's hand.

"How about you tell me some tales of Narnia? Id ever so love to hear how you first found Narnia."

"Well if you insist, during the air raids , you remember them? Terrifying, my mother was worried sick about my father."

He began, and started to walk down the banks hand in hand.

" She didn't want any of our family in danger so she sent us out to the country side, as your mother and father did with you. We travelled to an eery old house full of spare rooms and expensive funiture. Lucy, Susan, Peter and I decided to look 'round the house, when we entered a particular room we looked around and then left (on account nothing was there besides a wardrobe) but Lucy stayed behind. She climbed inside the wardrobe and found herself here! Of course none of us believed her at first untill we all stumbled upoun it ourselves. Narnia was such a different place then. It was under a spell by the...White Witch. I mistakenly fell for her tricks and betrayed my family. But all was well then when Aslan finally turned up, he saved me from _her_ clutches and restored peace to Narnia...After a huge war between good and evil..."

Edmund muttered the last sentence really fast and drew in a deep breath. During his tale of Narnia Elizabeth imediatly regretting asking the question, as she felt un easy through out it.

As they neared camp Elizabeth remembered that she left her blade and towel by the river. Edmund of course offered to retrieve them and told Elizabeth to go inside the main tent and warm up.

As Edmund reached the banks of the river, he picked up the clothes, towel and blade. He turned around but was taken aback by a small boy standing in his way.

"Hello, whats your name? " Edmund asked. He waited a few seconds before trying to dodge around the boy, but just as he did, the boy took hold of Edmunds arm, tight.

A sharp voice filled Edmund's head just like it filled Elizabeth's.

"She is not who she thinks she is. Beneath lies a much darker secret not even she knows it yet. Time isn't on your side." As the voice started to fade an image filled Edmund's head.

It was an image of Elizabeth, looking out over Narnia with a cruel smile on her face, watching...battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Edmund snapped back to reality and stumbled a bit after the sudden shock.

He looked around expecting to see the little boy standing there again, but he was nowhere to be seen.

What had just happened? Had Edmund just imagined it all?

How could Elizabeth look so cruel in the vision he had just seen? Her face was as beautiful as Susan's or Lucy's.

"Are you ok?" Edmund looked up and saw a small dwarf standing a little more than a meter away from him.

"Yes.." Edmund said, not as convincingly as he had hoped.

"Well your majesty supper is about to be served if you will come this way."

"Yes thank you.."

When Edmund and the dwarf nearered the camp, Edmund could get the distant smell of fresh fish lingering in the air.

"Were having Salmon tonight." The dwarf remarked.

Ever since Edmund was king of Narnia, he always wondered why the people of Narnia, eat there fellow animals. Dont the victims protest?

Edmund tried to pass a law, in the golden age, that no-one was to eat meat in Narnia, but his brothers and sisters did not agree.

They pointed out to him that all their lovely feasts wouldn't be so lovely. Lucy also said to him, that where ever you go, you will always find someone who is at the top of the food chain, and someone who is at the bottom.

"Ed!" shouted Lucy, as she patted the high seat next to her. Edmund made his way over to her, glancing a look at Elizabeth who was staring worridly at him.

'Are you ok?' Elizabeth mouthed at him, she doesn't sit with Lucy and Edmund at the high table, as Lucy doesn't feel this is right. Elizabeth was trying hard these past few days to respect her wishes to try keep peace between them.

Edmund just simply nodded his head, and sat down beside Lucy.

"You ok?" Whispered Lucy.

"Yes! Ok? Is that alright with you _Queen _Lucy?" Snapped Edmund, he stabbed his knife into his piece of salmon, and nobody said a word to him after that.

The next day brought rain, and lots of it. Edmund, Lucy, Elizabeth, the beavers and dwarves huddled in under the main tent.

"Your majesties, the others and I were thinking , nothing is happening lately, there is no sign of attack. Should we stop working untill a sign shows up?" Asked the smallest of the dwarves, the brother dwarfe to the one that found Edmund.

Edmund and Lucy looked at eachother long and hard, Elizabeth's eyes drifted from one sibling to the next. Then Edmund fixed eyes with Elizabeth and said strongyly.

"Yes, take a few days off labour. Its well deserved, but as soon as either of us issues the word 'GO', you resume. If we shout 'Attack', then its pretty obvious what you do. Are we clear? Go tell the others then." As he was saying this, the whole time his eyes were fixed to Elizabeths face, then just as he finished he turned his head and the two siblings nodded.

Edmund was still being slighly distant towards Elizabeth, but whenever she wanted to do things alone, like go bathe or take a walk, he never let her be alone. He either went with her himself or sent one of the Narnians with her. Although when he did go with her, he never talked, he either nodded or shook his head.

Elizabeth talked to everyone at camp about Edmunds behaviour, but nobody had an explaination.

Lucy said that it was a good thing that Elizabeth and Edmund were spending time away from eachother, 'Every relationship needs some sort of distance'. She had said.

Then one Saturday or Sunday afternoon (It was hard to keep up with the days in Narnia, as there was no calender) Elizabeth snook from camp with out being noticed, glad to be alone for the first time. She skipped through the woods, chasing birds through the trees. Then just as she turned into a small meadow, a meadow of which she had never noticed on any of her other walks before, she saw _the boy _sitting on a nearby boulder. He was playing with a clump daisy's in his hands.

"So I'm not crazy! I was beggining to think I had gone mad, hello. Remember me?" Elizabeth bent down and knelt on her knees to be level with the boy.

Silence.

"I met you the other day, remember?"

Silence.

The boy raised his head slowly to look Elizabeth in the eyes. He casiously reached into his pocket and drew out a small package. No bigger than a turkish delight. He stretched out his hand and offered it to Elizabeth.

"Whats this?" She asked, before taking the package from him. Sje was beggining to become weary of the boy even more.

His eyes seemed to draw Elizabeth in, and before she knew what she was doing, she took the package from his hand and opened it.

Inside was a small white ring. Elizabeth seemed to be lost in its beauty as she stared at it.

"Its beautiful...Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, although she didn't take her eyes from it.

When she looked up, the boy was no longer sitting on the boulder, nor was he anywhere to be seen. Elizabeth stood up and placed the ring on her middle right finger. It was a perfect fit, she noticed a cold wind seemed to pass by her as she did so.

Elizabeth suddenlly found the courage to confront Edmund about his behaviour.

As she raced back to camp all she could think about was power.

She burst through the main camp, having found some sort of energy come out from within her.

Edmund was reading at the time, with a female faun in the corner repairing what looked like Edmunds ripped shirt.

"If you don't mind, please get out." Elizabeth said more crueler than intended.

"Yes miss." The faun said as she trotted from the tent.

"What do you think your doing? You have no authority here, or anywhere else for that matter." Edmund cried.

"Shut up! Listen, I have no idea why you have been acting the way you are towards me, and I'm sick of it. Either you treat me with respect or I'll contact Aslan myself."

"Oh yeah and say what?" Edmund put on a high pitched voice , mocking Elizabeth. "_Aslan Aslan! Edmunds being mean to me, tell him to stop!" _

"Well at least I'm doing something! All you do all day is sit in here and read your books lately. You don't even take the time to TALK to our people!"

"OUR PEOPLE?" He shouted. "You dont have people, you _had_ me who ruled them! "

"Had? I still have you, you'll do anything once I bat my eyelids and call you honey."

"No, had as in USED TO HAVE. I don't want anything more to do with you. Your plotting against me, against all of us! "

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Dont pretend like you dont know, your plotting to take over Narnia. I saw you!"

"Yeah you see me, because Im never allowed do anything alone!"

"Well fine, If thats how you feel go home!"

"How?"

"Find your own way. Your good at doing that." And with that Edmund ripped from the tent leaving behind a fuming Elizabeth. A few seconds later Elizabeth did the same, but took for the woods alone. Having no idea where she was headed. She didnt care though. She hated everything in life except herself now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay in uploading my chapters, busy school life! I'm not sure about the rest of the story, are you getting bored with it? Please tell me your honest opinion about the story, I wont be offended. Should I keep going or am I going too fast?**

**Thanks and enjoy:)**

The moment Edmund took off from the tent he regretted it. Why was he being so hard on Elizabeth? He could have just imagined the picture..but then again it was so vivid.

He stopped running when he got to a small meadow, one of which he hadn't seen before. At the end of the meadow sat a big boulder, a perfect place for him to sit and think. A small breeze passed by and petals rose from the trees and seemed to dance softly on the grass in front of him, as he sat on top of the unusually comfortable hard surface. It was so peacful there.

_**I wonder where Liz is now**_ He thought, looking at the sky as if it could answer him.

The moment her named crossed his mind he got a sharp feeling inside of him.

_**What have I done? She's not used to Narnia! Things are dangerous things out there._**

Edmund seemed to forget the words of reassurance, (Narnia is now a peaceful land - with the high possibility of was of course) he got off the beaver when they arrived there first.

Edmund jumped up off the boulder and took off at average speed in the opposite direction he came through. Not having a destination on his mind, but a purpose.

**_Stupid know it all Edmund, with his power and charm._**

Elizabeth was now walking in between the trees gracefully, but taking care to step on every flower possible. Something was not right. How could such a nice, caring young woman turn into a cruel person who shouts at the people she loves? It just didn't seem right, but Elizabeth didn't feel any different than yesterday.

She found a big tree about a mile from camp, with large branches outstretched overhead to create a large shaded area. When Elizabeth was perched under the tree she began to drift slowly into a nap, she hadn't realised how tired she was. Although she still was weary about sleeping outside alone.

She decided to walk a little further towards the coast, hoping to find a cave of some sort. She got up slowly but as soon as she was standing, she didn't feel tired anymore. It was as if a fresh dose of energy had been injected into her veins.

Suddenly she heard movement behind her and as if a bolt of lightning hit her she ran fast, untill she found a large tree with low branches. Elizabeth climbed up the tree right to the top, where the cluster of leaves covered her perfectly.

As she positioned herself, a figure passed by. It was Edmund. He stopped and bent over, taking deep breaths. He was never one for running long distances.

A small part of Elizabeth wanted to call out to him, and just as she tried to, her finger felt as though it was being squeezed tightly. The feeling only lasted for a split second but Elizabeth didn't feel an ounce of compasion for Edmund anymore. She hid in the tree for a further few minutes until Edmund gave up and went back in the direction of camp.

As Elizabeth climbed down, she fell off the last branch and grazed her knee, the pain was so bad it felt as though there would be alot of blood, but as she looked down...it was perfect. She could have sworn the pain was so horrible she'd have split her knee open.

**_Maybe its a Narnian trick_** she thought.

Elizabeth walked further towards the bright light of the sea cliff. She stood watching and criticising the sunset for a good fifteen minutes, but immediately regretted it as it was now dark and any hope of finding a cave or shelter in this light was almost impossible.

Luck struck ten minutes later as Elizabeth spotted a fire light far ahead. She ran up to it fast as the temperate was well into its lowest its ever been since arriving in Narnia. As she approached the fire light she could get the smell of fresh toast and eggs, along with seeing and hearing creatures talk.

"Halt who goes there!" A large grey wolf surprise attacked Elizabeth from the behind, as she was just meters from food. (She had become so hungry since her leave from camp.)

"I am Miss Elizabeth Reynolds. Who may I ask are you?" She said confidently.

"Well _Lizzy_, why don't you let me do the question asking eh?" He prodded her back and prompted her forward. By now the other creatures were watching closely.

As Elizabeth stepped into the fire light, the creatures' faces changed dramatically from angry to shocked and some what ecstatic. They were loudly whispering things like:

"Its her!" and "The prophecy has come through!"

Elizabeth was confused by this until she happened to catch a glimpse of herself in a pale of water just next to her on the ground. She was beautiful, pale and had ice blue lips.

Just like the picture Mr Beaver had shown them just days ago...

Then the evil looking dwarf furthest from her shouted something that made Elizabeth both confused and happy, whilst jumping with glee.

"The great White Witch, Only Queen of Narnia ... has risen!"


End file.
